oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Alelwerdatism
'''Quatro-Alelwerdatism '''is the major faith of the Sheymal nations on Ohoroh. Unlike other faiths, the Sheymal people do not worship the deities involved with the religion but instead appease them, not out of admiration or devotion, but fear. The Casorian soldiers when they encountered this faith were said to be utterly repulsed by the acts commited in the name of these elemental lords. When their temples were pulled down the faith lost much of their harsh rituals, however there are sects of the faith still alive today who practise as they did during the glory days of the Grand Sultanate. Revival of the Faith During the invasion of the Casorian Empire, the faith was openly detested, used as propaganda in the Empire to show how uncivilised the people of Ohoroh were, as well as proof that their faith was true due to the paralells shown. They treated the reverence and fear of the world as immature and the sign of a young and unformed populace. As each state fell to the Empire the faith was banned, it did not take long for those who practised it to see the annihilation of their way of life on the horizon. They began to destroy the temples themselves, taking the artifacts, relics and important scrolls and forming a secret society to defend them until a time when they can revive the faith. The Cult of Pyr'akal carried out these actions, beleiving the destruction would appease their Fire lord. This opportunity came about after the fall of the Casorian Empire and the ring of Ohoroh became free to conversion once more, many natives took these beliefs back into their homes, believing that a faith that proclaimed the Casorian people superior had no place in their lives. The Djinbaal Alemyah, Djinbaal ta Akuh The Lord of the Rivers, the Seas and the Skies, Alemyah is appeased by those who achieve their livlihood from the various rivers on the continent, fearful that if they were to disobey or disappoint their lord, he would flood their crops. The Cult of Alemyah once drowned virgins in the river they sought bounty from, in the belief that the girl would become a consort to the Djinbaal in the after life. He is treated as one of the most powerful of the Djinbaal as he controls the very seas themselves and the skies above, his will it is said, can be read in the stars. In the mythology he is said to from the clouds above have formed Aeres, the Djinbaal ta Air, calling him his son, who would one day wear the mantle of air and water and conquer the other Djinbaal and rule as one. Aeres, Djinbaal ta Zarbah The Lord of the Air and Wind, son of the Lord of Water, Aeres is the commander of all those who take to the wing and glide amongst the clouds. Although son of another Djinbaal, he is feared as a very powerful force, the youngest of the four he is mischievious and is known to create massive walls of sand for the sheer intention of causing death. Those who are to trek across the vast wastes of the deserts of Ohoroh grant him tribute by burning a lamb alive and allowing the ashes to drift into the wind mixing with the sand. He is said to take mortal form and offer foreign travellers passage through the deset only to abandon them and taunt them as they slowly burn under the scorching sun. Q'uako, Djinbaal ta Sakhra The Lord of Earth and Life also called, 'The Father' is the eldest Djinbaal and creator of his sons, the Lords of Fire and Water. The most merciful of the Djinbaal he is still feared as his power is said to be beyond comprehension, the Alelwerdati worshippers see him truly as the embodiment of life. Unlike the others, he is not appeased by wasting life, but by preserving it. If you are to kill an animal, and spare it you will anger a Djinbaal, but in doing so it is said you are protected, as this show of mercy for life warrants the respect of Q'uako. Pyr'akal, Djinbaal ta Rahnod The Lord of Anger and Fire, Pyr'akal is believed by those of the Faith of Three to be proof of the god Ohorr's presence on the continent, the comparisons and legends being almost identical. The Alelwerdati believe this son of Q'uako when created felt such jealousy for the element his brother was given dominion over that his anger became untamable. He dove into the seas and attempted to murder his brother, the rage caused two great mountains to rise from the depths and erupt with fire and heat creating two new landmasses. This affront to his brother's element forever proved the lord's strength against that which he should be weak. He is appeasd in the most dangerous of ways, the Djinbaal is regarded as a banned deity in most settlements, he revels in death, destruction and anarchy. Any show of true pain and hate appeases him. Category:Religion